1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to operational modes in communication devices, and more specifically to adding application specific parameters to operational modes in communication devices, and launching commands based on the current operational mode of the communication device.
2. Background and Material Information
Conventional communication devices, such as phones, portable computers, Personal Communicators, Smart Phones, etc., may have information stored in operational modes in the devices that relate to settings of the devices. Currently, operational modes are used in communication devices to control several parameters or parameter values at one time. If the communication device is a mobile phone, these parameters may include, for example, ringing tone, volume, message alert tone, etc. The parameters control settings of the mobile device. Operational modes contain sets of parameter settings such that by using a specific operational mode, several parameters and/or parameter values are automatically set. Currently, the number of parameters in a particular operational mode may be pre-set. Therefore, the user cannot add or delete any parameters from the set included in the operational mode.
EP 0 611 070 discloses a portable phone whose phone settings are stored in groups (modes) so that the user, when switching from one group to another, can switch several settings at a time. A single operation by the user may set the ringing strength, loudspeaker volume, display light, etc. FIG. 3 of EP 0 611 070 shows the relationship between operating characteristics (e.g., sound volume, ringing tone, lights, etc.) and defined groups (e.g., indoors, outdoors, conference, etc.).
EP 0 865 188 discloses portable phones that may have various modes or profiles that can be selected manually, or automatically in response to the phone""s surroundings based on a sensed control parameter. The profiles are located in the portable phone, and each profile may define multiple settings for the phone or user.
FIG. 1 shows a table of some example parameters and parameter values that may exist in an operational mode of a communication device that is a communicator. The first column of the table shows the name of the parameter. As shown, the parameters in the operational mode of a communicator may include parameters such as alert tones, ringing tone, ringing volume, voice call diversion, or phone key click. The second column in FIG. 1 shows the possible values for each parameter. For example, the ringing volume parameter may be set to any one of levels 1 through 4. Currently, a user of a communication device, such as this, may select from the parameter values for a particular parameter, however, the user may not be able to get new parameters or parameter values included in an existing operational mode of the communication device.
In the past, communication devices have had limited capability, and not many additional applications have been available. Therefore, communication devices only needed a few operational modes with only a few parameters in each. For example, Nokia 6110-series mobile phones have only a couple of different parameters for volume control (incoming call alert, incoming message alert, warning and game tones, etc.) which appeared to be sufficient. Today, communication devices have increased capability, and many more applications are available for installation into communication devices that add even more capability. Forthcoming communication devices may offer many more possibilities for additional software and features.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method for setting application specific operational mode parameters in operational modes of communication devices that substantially obviates one or more of the problems arising from the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to a methods and devices for modifying operational modes in a communication device based on application specific parameters. The operational modes of the communication device may be modified by adding the application specific parameters of an application to the operational modes of the communication device.
Whether the operational modes of the communication device may be modified is determined. The determining may include the application querying a profile management application whether the operational modes of the communication device may be modified. The determining may include querying the application by a profile management application whether the application has modifications for the operational modes of the communication device.
The application may be installed in the communication device prior to or currently with the modifying of the operational modes of the communication device. The modifying the operational modes may include adding associated default values of the application specific parameters to the operational modes. Standard operational mode parameters in the application may be recognized and default values automatically set for the standard operational mode parameters (e.g. in new operational modes). The standard operational mode parameters being recognized by a profile management application.
The application may communicate with a profile management application. The profile management application may perform the modifying of the operational modes of the communication device. The application and the profile management application may communicate through at least one Application Program Interface (API). A profile action API may enable the profile management application to pass commands to the application according to parameters. It also may enable the application to pass commands to the profile manager application to set a new active profile. A profile action API may enable the application to select a new operational mode when the application becomes active. A profile variable API may enable the adding of the application specific parameters of the application and their associated default values to the operational modes.
Less than all of the operational modes of the communication device may be modified. The communication device may be a mobile device. The mobile device may be a wireless mobile phone. The mobile device may be a Personal Communicator. The mobile device may be a portable computer. The mobile device may be a Smart Phone.
A further aspect of the present invention is directed to a method for forming new operational modes in a communication device that includes installing an application in the communication device and creating at least one new operational mode for the communication device based on the application. The new operational mode may be formed by adding application specific parameters to the at least one new operational mode, adding existing parameters from existing operational modes to the at least one new operational mode, or by adding application specific parameters and adding existing parameters from existing operational modes to the at least one new operational mode.
The modification of the operational modes may be performed automatically by the communication device.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to methods and devices for launching commands after an operational mode change. At least one command to be automatically launched when the at least one operational mode becomes a current operational mode currently used by the communication device may be entered into at least one operational mode of a communication device of the user. Whether the current operational mode has any at least one command to be automatically launched may be determined. The at least one command may be launched automatically if the current operational mode has at least one command to be automatically launched.
A command may be launched that causes information to be sent to a network conveying that the application is active in the communication device. The entering, and determining may be performed by a profile manager of the communication device.
A communication device may have at least one operational mode that controls settings of the communication device. The communication device may have a process for modifying operational modes in the communication device based on application specific parameters. The operational modes of the communication device may be modified. The operational modes may be modified by adding the application specific parameters of the application to the operational modes of the communication device. Specific operational mode parameter default values for the application may be automatically set when the application becomes active.
A communication device may have at least one operational mode that controls settings of the communication device. The communication device may have a process for launching commands after an operational mode change. At least one command to be automatically launched when the at least one operational mode becomes a current operational mode currently used by the communication device may be entered into at least one operational mode of a communication device of the user. Whether the current operational mode has any at least one command to be automatically launched may be determined. The at least one command may be launched automatically if the current operational mode has at least one command to be automatically launched.